Pound Puppies: The Pup Club
''Pound Puppies: The Pup Club ''is a Canadian-American animated series and a spin-off of Pound Puppies. Summary Characters *'Lucky Smarts' - The main protagonist, mutt alpha male of the group and the leader of the underground facility. Well-adjusted and intelligent, but strict, he exudes authority and is often obeyed without question. He has a secret crush on Cookie, but he prefers to hide his feelings. He never gets to confess because Lucky is always interrupted. He appears to be a German Shepherd–Scottish Terrier–Golden Retriever–Jack Russell Terrier mix. He was described by McLeish, owner and manager of the pound as "the scruffy, sneaky one who always seems to be here." Although he was adopted by a rather excitable young girl named Dot, he prefers to be at the pound, managing adoptions and planning missions. It is revealed that Lucky actually has six brothers. He admits he had five, but after meeting up with his father again, he found out he had one more younger brother. His catchphrase is "Go, dogs, go" which he says to get the dogs to go into action. *'Sugar Cookie' - A tough-talking, but kind and smart Boxer who is Lucky's second-in-command. She has a secret crush on Lucky, but every time Lucky wants to confess that he loves her they get interrupted. Cookie dislikes when her stomach has been touched. *'Niblet' - A huge and sometimes clumsy and slow-witted Old English Sheepdog with a big heart. He has a little sister named Rebound. Although Niblet isn't the smartest of the group, he means well. Niblet also has been shown to love peanut butter. Niblet also is the only dog of the main 5 who is shown not wearing a collar with a keychain on it. *'Strudel' - A genius German Dachshund who creates many of the inventions used by the Pound Puppies. She is usually assisted by squirrels (due to her lack of opposable thumbs) and is the most intelligent dog in the group. For a small dog, she has a big ego and extremely arrogant. She brags how smart she is and tends to show off her intelligence. *'Squirt' - A yellow Chihuahua. The smallest and most street-smart of the group; Niblet's closest companion in the series. Squirt can be negative, but he will always be there for his team. Since he is the smallest member of the team, he sometimes ends up in wacky costumes in order to complete missions, including a cat, possum, rabbit, and flower. Squirt also had a friend named Peewee which he thought was eaten by an alligator. *'Rebound' - An energetic young Old English Sheepdog and Niblet's little sister. True to her namesake, she was adopted and returned to the pound many times due to her overenthusiastic nature. She finally finds her forever home with Agatha McLeish. She is a member of the Super Secret Pup Club. She is owned by Agatha McLeish. *'Cupcake' - A puppy who is Cookie's adopted daughter. She is a member of the Super Secret Pup Club. She appears to be a Boxer/Labrador mix. She is smart and quick-thinking, although sometimes her puppy energy gets her into sticky situations. *'Patches McFrisky' - A Dalmatian puppy. He idolizes the Pound Puppies, in particular Lucky, and is the leader and creator of the Super Secret Pup Club (an unofficial branch of the Pound Puppies organization). *'Dolly' - Also known as "the General", she is a pink poodle who is a near-legendary member to the Pound Puppies network. *'Lightning' - *'Peppermint' - *'Larry' - Voice Cast *Eric McCormack as Lucky Smarts *Yvette Nicole Brown as Sugar Cookie *John DiMaggio as Niblet *Alanna Ubach as Strudel *Michael Rapaport as Squirt *Brooke Goldner as Rebound *Cree Summer as Cupcake *Jessica DiCicco as Patches McFrisky *Elizabeth Daily as Dolly Trivia *This series introduces new characters. Episodes List of Pound Puppies: The Pup Club episodes Category:Pound Puppies Category:Animated Series Category:Television Series Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Shout! Factory Category:DHX Media Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas